


drinking club with a running problem

by theleaveswant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking Games, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Morning After, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Running, Teasing, Texts From Last Night, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did tell you that was a bad idea,” Steve said softly as he placed a glass of water next to Sam's knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drinking club with a running problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatyourefuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/gifts).



> Prompted by the Text From Last Night "A good drinking club with a running problem, improves endurance in both I have observed this evening."

“I did tell you that was a bad idea,” Steve said softly as he placed a glass of water next to Sam's knee.

“She's so tiny though!” Sam lifted his head from where it hung miserably over the toilet bowl. “And she said she didn't know the game.”

“You get that she's a _Russian spy_ , correct?”

Sam replied with a dry heave—or mostly dry, anyway; Steve winced as he watched him spit bile into the toilet and reached for the mouthwash.

“Good morning!” Natasha appeared in the doorway of the darkened bathroom, smiling brightly and tucking her hair back into a ponytail.

“Speak of the devil,” Sam muttered venomously and turned his head to glare at her. “You're a shark.”

She 'hmm'ed at him. “I'm going to guess that you're not coming running with us this morning.”

“Am too!”

“How?” Steve gawked as Sam rocked onto his knees and wobbled in preparation for standing. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“Your neighbor's got one of those boat strollers," Natasha suggested. "We could ask to borrow that.”

“You two are the actual worst.”

“Come on.” Natasha sighed and bent to pull him to his feet. “The fresh air might even do you good.”

“We'll start by walking,” Steve said as he collected the water glass and followed them out of the room, “and you can think about learning to pick your battles.”

Natasha snorted. “You should talk.”

“I know not to bet against you, don't I?”

Steve and Natasha took turns running ahead and doubling back to keep Sam company while he trudged doggedly up the path. Not the most effective workout for any of them, Steve acknowledged, pausing next to Sam on the side of the trail. He tilted his face up into the gray morning drizzle and smiled while Sam retched into a bush.

Immeasurably preferable to running alone.


End file.
